Won't Forget You
by HardWrapping
Summary: Lee and Sonya are thirteen, and are now facing decommissioning together. The yo-yo specialist however vows that no matter what, he won't forget Sonya, and he's determined to keep that vow.


Lee laid back in his cell and stared up at the ceiling. He flicked his yo-yo up and down as he tried to take his mind off what was to come. As of two weeks ago he was thirteen, and in a few hours he was going to be decommissioned. The only reason he hadn't been yet was because of his wish. Everyone gets one, most people just want to get it over with.

But he had decided to make use of his. He had asked for something simple. Well, it was simple from his point of view anyhow. He asked to have his decommissioning postponed until Sonya turned thirteen, so that they could be decommissioned together. There had been a lot of discussion about it, but eventually the supreme leader allowed it.

Her birthday was only two weeks away, so they figured there was no harm in waiting. Of course he was kept under strict watch, with limited visitors. His parents thought he was away at summer camp, so they didn't suspect a thing. Despite him being a teen now, everyone had treated him fairly nicely. He supposed that he'd built a bit of a reputation over the years.

Since sector V older members had been decommissioned, sector W had stepped up, stopping a number of threats. Even after Harvey had been decommissioned years ago, they had managed to maintain their perfect mission success rate. It saddened everyone to see him and Sonya go.

A knock came on his door and he quickly turned his head. Shaunie, the head of decommissioning, opened the door. He was just as efficient at the job as his sister, but without all the screaming and yelling. "Numbuh 83 is here. It's time." He said hanging his head.

Lee nodded and sat up. Two guard came in and then cuffed his hands, then Shaunie lead him out. As they made their way down the hall, everyone they passed gave a salute to Lee. He nodded back to them in return. A group of cadets stepped in front of them, all saluting. He recognized some of them from his visit to the artic base.

One of them stepped forward, looking nervous. "Numbuh 84 sir! You probably don't remember me, but you rescued me years ago! I joined the Kids Next Door because of you!" He said trying to hold it together. "I-I just wanted to thank you sir! I want to become a yo-yo specialist just like you!" He said

Lee smiled and then turned to one of the guards. "Can I see my yo-yo for a second?" He asked. The guards looked towards on another not sure if they should give him his weapon. They looked to Shaunie who nodded, then the guard reached into his pocket and placed the yo-yo in Lee's hand. "Thanks."

He turned around and then placed it in the cadet's hand. The boy looked confused. "Sir?"

"Do me a favor and hold onto that." He said before ruffling the boys head. "It's my lucky one, so don't lost it." With that he began walking again. The cadet looked down at the yo-yo and gripped it tightly in his hand. When they got to the waiting room he could two guards already standing at the door, meaning that Sonya was probably here already.

He took a deep breath and braced himself. They opened the door for him, undid the cuffs, and he walked inside. Lee spotted the blonde standing near the window staring at the earth. The door closed behind him and he walked closer. If she noticed him, she didn't show it. "Hey." He said.

She just kept standing there, and after a few moments let out a sigh. "Hey." She said turning around to face him. She looked surprisingly calm given the situation they were in. Usually when someone was getting decommissioned, she got teary eyed. He had expected to her to cry a little at her own. "Sorry I didn't visit." She said.

"It's cool."

She shook her head. "No, it's just that… every time I wanted to come see you I just couldn't work up the courage. I didn't know what to say or… I'm sorry."

He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "It's cool." He assured.

She looked down sadly. "It's not okay Lee…" She said, her voice cracking. She started to grow teary eyed and moved forward hugging him. She buried her face in his chest. "I tried to keep it together! I really did! I knew this day would come when I first joined the KND, but I'm still scared!" She said sobbing.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. "I know." He said trying to calm her.

"I don't want to forget about Paddy, Tommy, or even Harvey! I don't want to forget all the fun we had or the missions we went on! I don't wanna forget about you! And I don't want you to forget me either!"

His hugged her tighter. "Sonya, even if we're decommissioned, I will never forget about you. I swear on my hat that I won't." He said sternly.

She sniffled and looked up at him, eyes red and watery. "B-but Lee…"

"No buts. I may forget about everything else, but I refuse to forget you." He said stroking her hair. "Never." She wiped a tear from her eye and then smiled. Then the two just stood there in one another's arms.

Neither of them had any idea how much time passed before the guards came back. If could've been five minutes or five hours for all they knew. They were cuffed and taken to the decommissioning room, where a large mass of people were waiting.

Everyone saluted as they walked in. Shaunie went through procedures as usual, having to stop a few times to regain his composure. He went through a list of accomplishments from sector W, and how sad it was to see them go. Other operatives came up and said their goodbyes. There was a lot of crying and sobbing, but none from Lee. He stood confidently the entire time.

Sonya seemed to have collected herself. She didn't cry or sob doing the entire event. Eventually she was asked what her final request would be. She tuned towards Lee. "It's not really a final request. Just something I have to do before I forget." She stepped forward and then kissed Lee on the lips.

There were a few girls in the audience gushing at the scene, while most of the boys looked away awkwardly. When she finished she took a step back, blushing heavily. "You're not going to forget right?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No way."

Afterwards they were taken to the decommissioning chamber, leaving a room of saluting and applauding operatives behind. They were strapped in right beside each other. It was now that Lee started to grow nervous. He lost the feeling in his legs, felt his hands begin to shake, and he starting panting.

Then he felt a hand grab his own. "It's gonna be okay." He heard Sonya say. She wasn't sniffling or sobbing it out, she sounded kind of… happy. "Just like you said, we're not going to forget each other."

That seemed to almost instantly calm Lee down. "Right." He said smiling.

"Alright, fire it up!" Shaunie shouted.

The machine lit up, and plungers shot down upon the two. The two both held a tight grip on each other's hands. Lee could feel the memories being pulled out of him. It was like when you first woke up from a dream. It seemed so real and vivid, but slowly started to become cloudy.

Playing Yipper cards with Paddy and Harvey.

Video games with Tommy.

His first mission.

Artic training.

It was all starting to disappear. He struggled to hang on, but it just drifted away.

Sonya… no, he refused to forget her. His thought began focus completely on her. Their first meeting, their graduation, their trip to the museum. He clung to them as if his life depended on it. His grip on her hand tightened. Eventually, everything went black.

* * *

Lee slowly woke up and groaned. He scratched his head and looked around. He was in the middle of the park, laying up against a huge tree. He was about to get up when he noticed the figure laying against him. It was a blonde girl, her head laying gentle on his shoulder.

He stared at her for a few seconds. She was cute, really cute. She also seemed so familiar to him. The girl opened her eyes and looked up at him. She blushed when she realized she was laying up against him, then quickly scooted away. "W-whoa!? Who are you?! Where am I?" She asked looking around.

Lee was about to ask the same thing, when suddenly it seemed to hit him. He shook his head and then looked over her. "…Sonya…" He said hesitantly. The girl looked surprised. Lee stood up and rubbed his head. "Right, Sonya. Man that's weird, I almost forgot for a second."

Sonya grew wide eyed, and then scratched her head. "…Lee… Yeah, that's right." She said looking confused. "Why did I have to think so hard to remember that?"

Lee looked up and saw the sun setting. "We must have dozed off here. I feel like I woke up from a dream or something."

"Me too."

"It's getting kind of late. I'll walk you home." He said offering her his hand. She shook it and he hoisted her up to her feet. She stumbled forward slightly and he quickly caught her. She now found himself leaning against his chest. "Sorry." He said blushing.

"No problem." She said blushing as well. She stared into his eyes for a few moments, then suddenly leaned up and kissed him.

He looked surprised, but kissed her back. Afterwards they both stood there blushing wildly. "W-what was that for?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. I just felt like I was supposed to." She said smiling. "You ready to go?"

He nodded and the two walked off, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't done any Sonya/Lee fics in a while. I haven't even see any new ones in a while. I had an idea for a story, but I have enough on my plate right now, so I'll just drop this one-shot until I have some free time. Hope you like it.**


End file.
